ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2006 - (11/28/2006) Linkshell Community Beta Version Update/Auto-Login
The following is an explanation of the procedures needed to use the Linkshell Community from PlayOnline ID entry and linkshell selection. Linkshell Community Requirements To use the Linkshell Community, you will need: *A PlayOnline ID and PlayOnline password *A FINAL FANTASY XI character belonging to a linkshell *To establish a new community or to join an established community as a member, it will be necessary to log out of the game while your character’s item list contains the required link items, and then wait for a designated period of time to pass (about 1 day). *When using the Linkshell Community, it is not necessary to log in to the game with the above character. *When viewing from the "World Portal," the above are not necessary. PlayOnline ID and Password Entry If you have fulfilled the above requirements, please click "Log in" from the Linkshell Community top page. After clicking "Log in", the login screen will be displayed. Enter your PlayOnline ID and PlayOnline password and click "Log in" to proceed to character selection. Account Selection If you have characters in FINAL FANTASY XI who possess a linkshell, pearlsack, or linkpearl, those characters will be displayed on the selection screen. Please select the account you would like to use to log in to the Linkshell Community. Click a character name, character icon, or "Select this account" button. Establishing a New Community Characters possessing linkshells or pearlsacks within the game can establish a new Linkshell Community. New Member Registration When a Linkshell Community with FINAL FANTASY XI characters has already been established, you can participate in the community by registering. After character selection, select the community name you would like to join from "Unregistered communities" or click "Join." You will be taken to the New Member Registration screen. On the confirmation screen, click "Register" and the community member registration process will be complete. Registered Characters Characters that are already registered can click on the linkshell image under "Registered communities", their character name, or "Go to Community Top Page" to access the Community Top Page. Auto-login As long as you have a character registered on the Linkshell Community, you can use the auto-login feature. By using this feature, you no longer have to enter your PlayOnline ID and password and can log in to the Linkshell Community simply by selecting a character. To use the auto-login feature, you will have to manually log in to the Linkshell Community by entering your PlayOnline ID and password. Next, proceed to the "Member Profile Editor" and check "Enable auto-login for this account." under "Auto-login settings." Last, click "Confirm" and "OK." Login Status After logging in to the Linkshell Community and selecting a character, "Login status" appears at the top of the screen. Through the information in "login status," you can find out what character a member is logged in under, what Linkshell Community a member is active in, as well as other information. Clicking on a linkpearl image will take you to the Community Top Page of your active community. By clicking a character's image there, you can view that member's profile. ] category:Linkshell Community